A tracheoscope structure generally includes an elongated catheter so as to extend into a human body. The far end of the catheter is combined with a shooting module, so as to shoot an image in a human body cavity and send the image to an external screen, and therefore a medical staff observes or gives treatment directly. In order to get images at different angular positions inside the human body, a hose structure that may be bent is arranged at the far end of the catheter, so as to control the swing using two pull wires and link the shooting module to rotate, thereby obtaining multiple intracavitary images at different angles.
An early mechanism for linking the pull wires is arranged on an upper portion of a handle at the near end of the tracheoscope. A knob mechanism that can be operated by a user on the handle is provided so as to link pull wires to control the swing of the far end of the catheter. However, there is a need to use both hands to control cooperatively, that is, one hand holds the handle, and the other hand implements a locking or tightening action, such that the bending angle of the far end of the catheter can be positioned, which is very inconvenient.
Then, there is an improved design of the control mechanism using a single hand operation. For example, for Chinese application No. 200980153972.1, entitled “Mechanism for Controlling Bending Section of Endoscope”, a movable button is arranged outside a handle and is utilized to link a cross rod piece inside to drive movements of the pull wires, such that the far end of a pipe of the tracheoscope may be controlled to swing. However, the operation of the control mechanism still is not convenient enough. When an operator pushes the button such that the far end of the catheter is bent to be positioned, it is essential to press a clamping mechanism again to lock the button. When there is a need to change an angle of the far end of the catheter, the unlocking action is operated additionally, which brings very inconvenient troubles for a physician who must highly focus on observing the image and performing the operation, and is difficult to achieve the purpose of the single hand operation in well-known patents. Hence, it is necessary to make improvements.